Thank You Muto
by YusukiShredder
Summary: An aspiring novelist, Ruth Gidantree, finds herself in a pickle when she can't think of how to began her first novel. When she gets lost in a woods after chasing after her rabbit Muto Will she stumble on more than she bargained for? HieiXOC
1. On The Border

**A/N**

**Hi! Tis me, Yusuki Shredder! Against my better judgement (yet again) I have decided to post this story! I thought it was slightly original, and I wanted to write and post it before I forgot about the plot and idea -grin- If you like, read, if you don't, then don't! Simple as zat. **

**Disclaimer: If I own YYH, then the president is always right **

**So, please enjoy the product of what happens when I eat chocolate after getting out of the shower :)**

* * *

"Ever wonder why the hardest part of a story to write, is the beginning?" A girl asked herself as she skipped through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Her hair was tucked up into a sloppy, half-done up bun and a toothpick was flipping carelessly in the corner of her mouth. She wore overalls with a paint-splattered red shirt underneath and a notebook held tightly in her right hand. She was small, and plain by on looker's standards. But people often forget; never judge a book by its cover.

"I mean really, you can have the greatest plot with almost every detail figured out, but it doesn't make a difference if you don't know how to start it out! That's always been my problem." She muttered with her tooth pick still in place. She sighed and looked up, "What do you think, Muto?"

A little red and white spotted rabbit popped out of her thick and bushy bun. It looked down at her and sniffed. It nose twitched once. The girl smiled and shrugged.

"You're right." The girl said with a nod, "I just need to find a place away from people to think and gather inspiration!" The girl—whose name happened to be Ruth—took a stance of determination, "It's settled then! I'll find a nice spot away from town for the day, AND BEGIN MY NOVEL!"

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Someone from the crowd of people behind Ruth yelled as a couple more people bumped into her, "WE'RE TRYING TO WALK HERE!"

"SORRY!" Ruth laughed nervously and took off, Muto clinging onto her hair for dear life.

**O.O.O.O**

The country was always a nice place to go, or visit. Ruth particularly liked it better than a crowded city, in which you had no choice but to accidentally touch people you didn't know nearly every day. In the country, there was the chance to think, to observe, and to be inspired. Ruth's eyes glimmered with determination as she grinned.

Ruth entered the forest outside town and began walking. She was beginning to get bored, whether or not the country was nice. She sighed and sat under a tree. The forest was beautiful this time of day. Shafts of golden light fell through the gaps in-between the branches and leaves as Ruth flicked her toothpick thoughtfully. She gripped her notebook and grunted. She had forgotten a pencil.

"Nothing ever seems to go my way." She huffed under her breath, "What should I do now, Muto? I'm tired from walking all the way out of Tokyo, and now I don't even have a pencil to write down what I see! Geez, it's like the elements hate me. That or Lady Luck does."

Muto crawled to the top of her head and jumped down into her lap. His soft brown eyes looked up at her as his nose twitched violently.

Ruth looked at him in slight surprise, "What the matter buddy? Are you allergic to something here? You smell something? Are you thirsty?" She noticed his ear twitch when she mention being thirsty.

"That's it then?" She asked him, "You're thirsty. Now…where can I get you water around here?" She began turning her head this way and that as she looked for a river.

Suddenly, Muto jumped out of her lap and began hopping away.

"MUTO! WHER ARE YOU GOING?" Ruth yelled as she jumped up and followed after him, "DON'T GO!" She ran through brambles and jumped across ditches. She dodged branches and ran up a steep hill-- chasing her best friend.

As she reached the top of the steep hill, she noticed the sound of a stream, but that wasn't the most important part. She saw Muto at the bottom of the hill, trying to lap up the water from the stream.

"Oh thank goodness, Muto!" Ruth cried in relief as she ran down the hill (tripping more than once) and fell to her knees beside him. She cupped her hands and lifted the water higher for him.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei was patrolling the border as always. He was bored at the moment, riding next to the big nosed demon that had a talent for sniffing out humans, and fingering the hilt of his sword. It was long, and generally uneventful job to patrol the borders, but he stayed anyway.

Just as the day was coming to a close in the demon world, the big nosed demon began sniffing loudly. Hiei turned to him with a look of slight curiosity.

"Female human girl, near fifteen years old, caught right between the borders." He informed.

In between the borders? Well, that was new. He might as well check it out. She could fall through the invisible border at anytime if those were the circumstances.

"I'll be back in a minute." Hiei said before disappearing in a blur of black.

**O.O.O.O**

"Ow." Ruth muttered to herself as she inspected her arms and legs. They were covered in small cuts, all oozing blood, and a couple of bruises. She turned a half angry pout on Muto, "See what you made me do? Now my mom's going to know I went out of town without her permission. The things I go through for you." She shook her head.

The leaves rustled above her. Ruth shot up and looked around. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Is someone there?" She asked somewhat bravely.

"Hn."

Suddenly, a man clad in black flickered into sight right in front of her. She screamed and would have fallen backwards if not for the stranger's strong hands taking hold of her own.

She looked at him in fear, taking in his image at the same time. Her limbs shook as she felt his heat and strength. His eyes were a shocking blood red and his hair reminded her of a black flame. He was well built from what she could tell-- the stature of a warrior. He was short, but still and inch taller than she.

"You should go back home. This place can be dangerous." Hiei said.

Ruth nearly fainted in pleasure at the mere sound of his deep voice. He narrowed his eyes as she seemed to remain unresponsive. He growled.

"S-sorry… c-could you let go on my hands now?" She asked.

Hiei looked down and realized he was still holding her hands. He quikly snatched his hands away and stuffed them in his pockets. Ruth barely had time to notice his slightly pink cheeks before he grabbed Muto and shoved him into her arms.

"Go." Her told her as he put his hand on her forehead.

Ruth's vision took on a purple hue before everything faded away into a purple mist.

She lost consiousness.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you've made it this far without going into a deep sleep, please tell me! Though I know few of you will... seeing as you're drooling on your keyboard right about now -laughs-**

**Please send all critisism in the chocolate coated form of CONSTRUCTIVE critisism :) -nudge- review, eh? -nudge, nudge-**


	2. Love Me Beat Me, Annoying Persistance

**A/N**

**I'm so happy! :D I got 8 reviews for my first chapter! Thanx to everyone reviewed, and for your chocolate coated consructed critism! :3 I'm not quite sure where this is going myself, but I can tell you Hiei is going to be awfully bugged by our very own Ruth! **

**AutumnWhispers: Ah! My loyal reviewer :D ! -glomps- Thanks, hopefully I remembered half of the advice you gave me -sweatdrops- Anyway, thanx for your long review! It made me happy :)**

**Arget Aria: Than you! That was a very sophisticated opinion :) I hope I don't dissappoint you!**

**Koori Youkai Hime: Indeed! I'm a bad girl. I should be updating my other stories -laughs nervously- Anyhow, I'm with you on that. I'm not quite sure where its going either :) but thank you for continueing to read! :D**

**earth-ismyhaunt: Thanx so much! :3 That makes me all fuzzy inside X3 Oh, and, I'll try!**

**MizuKaji: Thank you! -laughs- Yes, I do type fast, and often make mistakes. Sorries! Hopefully there'll be less of them in this one. Yes, Muto is, isn't he? :3 -cuddles wiuth him-**

**ebilangelphoenix: Thank you! Oh, okay. What's a Jane doe? Ruth is DEFINATLY not a Mary Sue. There's 2 reasons why. 1-- she has untamable frizzy, messy hair. 2-- no one likes her, except Muto of course ;3 . She's sometimes energetic. Eccentricities? Does having an obsession with bunnies and untamable hair count? Definatly ninjas and wizards. Stregnths... does she have any I wonder... writing I suppose! And weaknesses... many. Examples: she's clumzy, she has bad luck, and she can't find a begining for her novel. She doesn't have a job, she's only fifteen. And why WOULDN'T she have a rabbit? lol Anyhow, thank you for pointing that out, I often slip up while writing -smile and sweatdrop- I've tried to make Hiei talk less in this one, but he DOES talk more than a rock. He's capable of saying more than 'Hn', but you're right! I did have him talking a little too much. Thank you for your review and grammer advice! I hope this chappie doesn't dissappoint you! :)**

**newbie98: Lol, I like your name XD Anyway, thank you! I tried :3 And I hope this chapter is soon enough for you. X3**Chapter 2

* * *

The morning sun peaked through bunny patterned curtains and tickled the messy locks of a young writer's hair. The girl herself remained undisturbed as she continued to snore lightly. A red and white bunny popped out of her hair and twitched its nose.

The bunny managed to find its way out of the mangled nest that was the girl's hair, and hopped onto her bed. Muto, as was the rabbit's name, crawled up to Ruth's face and licked her nose. He continued to lick her face until her nose scrunched up in discomfort.

"Strange… the last thing I remember was being in the forest..." She muttered to Muto. His nose twitched, "How'd I get back, Muto? I don't remember anything after reaching the stream." She threw the sheets back and tossed her legs over the side of her bed. The cuts and bruises were still there. She knitted her eyebrows together, "It wasn't a dream then."

"RUTH! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY PIECE OF CRAP!" A shrill voice yelled through her door.

She clamped her hands over her ears and gritted her teeth, "I'M ALREADY UP! JUST LET ME GET DRESSED!" She yelled back as she jumped into the closet and snatched up her uniform.

Quickly changing and attempting to brush her hair, Ruth pushed Muto into her bag and ran out of her room. She ran into the kitchen and hurriedly put together some toast. If she was lucky, she could get away without having to face her mom this early. That'd be nice. Unfortunately, Lady Luck had never been a friend of hers.

"Ruth, why are you wearing such long stockings?" Her mother's voice asked from behind her.

Ruth gulped and turned slowly to see her mother. The woman looked sleep deprived, as always, and her steely blue eyes were rimmed with shadows. Her hands lay on her hips sternly, clashing slightly with her half rolled up hair and slightly wrinkled suit. The soul of her second hand shoe tapped impatiently on the floor.

"Well?" Her mother's voice was deathly quiet compared to her shrillness earlier, "Why are you wearing your winter stockings during the summer?"

"O-Oh… these? Um, you see, I fell down yesterday when I was on my way home, and I got this big scrape on my leg. I wanted to cover it up."

Her mother smiled and began petting her head. Ruth shivered.

"Darling…"

"Y-Yes…?"

Suddenly, the mother grabbed a hold of the terrified brunette's hair, "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" She screamed as she dug another hand into her hair and began pulling her towards the counter.

"MOM, PLEASE! I WASN'T LYING! PLEASE STOP, I'M--" She was silenced as her forehead met the counter brutally. Her mother threw her head into the counter repeatedly until she could no longer see properly.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The mother's wrist watch went off and she halted in her daughter's punishment.

"I've got to go." She let go of Ruth's hair and let her drop to the ground, "When I get back, YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She left the apartment with a slam of the door.

Ruth was left alone in the apartment, her toast done, her head throbbing, and her vision blurred. She took her head in her calloused hands and closed her eyes tightly, rocking back and forth.

**O.O.O.O**

Ruth ran out of the classroom as the bell went off. She smiled and skipped through the halls, happy that school was finally over. She suddenly stopped and grimaced. That meant she would have to go home.

Ruth began to laugh half heartedly before stopping abruptly, "How about… no," there was no way she was going home yet.

As she made her way through the school, Ruth stopped in the girl's bathroom to change into her blue bunny shirt, and overalls. With that taken care off, the girl left and began wandering through the streets.

She took Muto carefully out of her bag, placed him on her head, and took off down the streets at top speed. She closed her eyes and thought up a scene. The wind blowing her hair… the light of the sun shining down on her… it felt… beautiful.

_Hear the tale I weave using only the soul of the sun, and the kisses of the moon. Listen as the hooves of noble horses travel, bearing heroes upon their backs, and running for all things righteous. Watch as the maidens of the sky record this very story on the sky using nothing but the stars…. Watch… and listen… and hear the tale of how love was first born…._

"_Ah!" Maid Moinen cried out as she fell to the ground, her foot caught in a briar. She tried to pull her foot away, but the thorns had already embedded themselves in her pale peach skin. She winced and sat there helplessly..._

Ruth stopped running, "THAT'S IT!"

She began to search through her bag in need of her notebook. She pulled out a pencil happily and placed it on top of her head. Muto held it in place as he watched his master search franticly for a notebook. She dropped to her knees when she realized she had left it in her room, at home.

Muto leapt back as Ruth began to pull her hair and practically scream in frustration, "DARN YOU LADY LUCK!"

People stared at her distraught, and, by now, crumpled form on the side walk.

**O.O.O.O**

It was yet another tiring day for Hiei as he continued to search for humans who had fallen through the border. He stood erect as he traveled on a giant bug along with the big nosed demon. He turned his head to look at the forest. For some odd reason, he felt his thoughts drift to the day before.

He had wiped the girl's mind with his Jagan, and read it just enough to find out where she lived. He did pick up on the fact that she was scared of her parents, but didn't care enough to dig into it. Using his third eye, he was able to take control over her body, and send her home.

That had probably been the most interesting event in months.

The big nosed demon sniffed in again. Hiei looked at him emotionlessly, yet expectedly.

"Female human girl, near fifteen years old, caught right between the borders." He informed the fire demon.

This was familiar. Hiei grunted and disappeared in blur, once again. Now this was just annoying. If it was the same girl from yesterday, he had a glare just for her.

**O.O.O.O**

**Hiei's Point of View…**

I ran to the crystal clear stream that ran between the human and demon world. I stood in a tall oak tree and peered through the foliage. I caught sight of something blue, and moved to a lower branch. Oh yes, it was her. I would recognize that hair anywhere-- who wouldn't? It looked like something attacked her head. I only had one question, why was she here again?

There was no way she remembered anything, so why would she come back? I growled lowly in annoyance. Persistent wench.

A little fluffy red-spotted rabbit popped out of her hair and I blinked.

"I feel like something happened here Muto." The girl whispered and I narrowed my eyes. I moved to an even lower branch as she sat down by the stream, "I came here yesterday, that much I know, but it's like a big blank after that." She pouted in thought.

She thrashed her feet around in frustration after a few minutes of musing. I smirked in amusement. She was like a child.

With a huff, she calmed herself and lay down on her back. I hopped onto a different tree quickly. If I could, I figured I'd keep myself hidden this time. I hoped she'd leave soon. Although I had to admit-- it was kind of fun to watch her.

"What should I do, Muto? I don't want to go back home, and I like it here."

I tensed. She would cause me trouble if she tried to live here. I would have to watch her all the time, and I did _not_ like the idea of baby sitting some run away human.

"But… all my stuff is at home, and I don't know how to survive by myself."

I sighed slightly. Good.

I heard a sniff and looked down. Her eyes were swimming with tears. I groaned mentally as I watched her try not to cry. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was a woman crying. I couldn't be seen though, and I had a feeling my presence wouldn't exactly be comforting.

She took a deep breath and put her rabbit, his name was Muto I believe, next to the water. It sniffed a couple times before suddenly dashing into the stream.

"Muto!" She cried and jumped up. Muto was already half way through the wide, yet shallow stream. She began running after him. Darn woman.

I jumped out of the tree and grabbed her from behind. She gasped and tensed, turning slowly to look at me over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw at me.

"Hn," I said before throwing her lightly into the air, catching her so she was in my arms bridal style, and chasing the rabbit **(A/N This kind pf reminds me of the Trix commercial XD)**.

I snatched up the fuzzy vermin soon enough and brought the two back to the safe side of the stream. That was a close one. They almost fell into Makai.

"Um," I heard the girl squeak out. I looked down at her and saw that she was still in my arms, "C-Could you put me down… and maybe tell me who in the world you are?" She asked me.

I shrugged and put her down, along with the infernal bunny. She immediately picked him up and held him to her chest. She stared at me.

I stared at her, considering my options. I could just run away, but from what I had seen of her, she would either follow me, or come back tomorrow for answers. I could always wipe her mind again, but then all this would likely happen again. I grunted in frustration.

"W-Well?" Her nervous voice interrupted my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"W-Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I guess I had to go with option two, "Hiei. Don't come back here," I doubted if she would listen, "Now go," I glared.

She looked confused, but took a step back, "Why?"

My glare increased, "You don't want to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn."

This time she glared, "You can't just tell me to leave and not tell me why! No one owns this land. I have as much right as you to be here!" She stated.

I snorted. She defiantly didn't understand, and I didn't intend to help her do so. I grabbed her in my arms, much to her displeasure, and ran off. I ignored her gasps and protests as I set out for her home.

* * *

**A/N**

**So? How was it?**

**Muto: Please review! Tell us how Yusuki did! ...Yusuki?**

**Yesh?**

**Muto: Why do I keep bringing Hiei and Ruth together?**

**Because.**

**Muto: Because why?**

**Because that's the only way i could figure out how to do this :D**

**Muto: ...**

**Ruth: ANYWAY! Please review peoples! Tell us how we did :)**

**Muto: PLEASE? :3**


End file.
